Deeper Into the Darkness
by SpanishPerson
Summary: High School AU: Elsa is a secret cutter trying to cope with her parent's mysterious murder. Anna and Pabbie don't know about this. Kristoff is a loner and new to the school, he doesn't trust easily after being abandoned & his German Shepard, Sven, is his only friend. When these two collide in the hallway will friends be made? Will secrets be shared? *Full summary and ages inside*
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary: High school AU: Elsa has been secretly cutting herself for a year trying to cope with her parent's mysterious murder. She's reluctant to come out of her room and would rather stay inside painting and studying quietly. Her sister, Anna, doesn't know about her nasty habit and neither does Pabbie, their legal guardian. Kristoff is the new kid and the loner at the school with only his German Shepherd, Sven, as his friend. He doesn't trust easily, especially since his parents abandoned him at an orphanage when he was younger. He would rather spend his days messing around with Sven and have people clueless about his parent's whereabouts. When these two collide in the hallway will friendships be made? Will sparks fly? Will secrets be shared? Will they ever find out the truth? (Not an Elsa/Anna or Kristoff/Anna story. Sorry!)**_

_**If any of you have done anything in this story (you'll find out what I'm writing about when you read it) I am sorry if it offends you in any way. I didn't mean to try to mock you or anything.**_

_**Elsa - 17, Anna - 15, Pabbie - 45. Any other characters used in this story will have their ages told in the following chapters.**_

_**Warning: Characters used in this story may be OOC (Out Of Character).**_

_**Warning: This story will most likely be updated randomly.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story.**_

* * *

Elsa, with her eyes rimmed red and shining with unshed tears, quickly rushed into the sanctuary of her own room locking the door behind her once she was sure it was shut. She was grateful that her sister didn't follow her, she just wanted to be alone right now. She went towards the frost covered window, its thin layer making it easy to look through, and looked briefly outside. She could see Anna and Pabbie still in the car, she looked away as she felt a prickling feeling behind her eyes. She looked at the sky instead, following the falling snow with her eyes. The snow drifting towards the ground was beautiful and unique, untainted by the wind constantly blowing it in whatever direction it desired. The snow itself was pure white and fluffy, it was so innocent.

It was free.

She wiped a few stray tears away before yanking the curtain closed. Winter was her favorite season, but right now it offered her no such comfort like it had when she was younger. She went over to the other window and did the same. With her curtains closed and her door securely locked, she went over to her bed. Nothing was particularly special about the bed, it was queen sized with snowflake designed pillows and blankets. Its mattress was soft and the bed itself was a couple of inches off the ground.

No, nothing about the bed was particularly special.

It was what was under the bed that was really interesting. She reached under the bed to blindly grab onto the object she's hidden underneath. Her search for the mysterious object went on for a couple of minutes, but just as she was about to give up and retract her arm from underneath the bed her fingers brushed against something cool and smooth. She felt around the object she just brushed against, hope filling up in her heart. She let her fingers guide the way around the object, finding its smooth surface making a corner.

_'Please be it. Please be it. Please be it.'_ She silently begged in her head.

Taking a chance she puts her other hand underneath and grabs the object. Once it was secure in her hands she pulled it towards her, the dust and dirt that followed it irritated her already red eyes and tickled her nose, but she couldn't bother to care at the moment. In her hands was the object she had been searching for.

A medium sized black painted jewelry box with white snowflake patterns on the lid.

It was a gift that she got for her ninth birthday eight years ago from her late aunt before she passed away. She got off the floor and onto her bed, looking around the room in slight paranoia before opening the lid carefully. The box was originally meant to hold her jewelry inside of it, but she found a better use for it since it was bigger than the other jewelry boxes she already has.

Inside the jewelry box were a few gauze rolls, a couple of pressure bandages, a small box of normal bandages, and a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide. She breathed a sigh of relief to know her supplies were still inside and in good condition. She set the box carefully on the bed and took all of the supplies out and laid them on her bed cover, once those were out of the way she grabbed the box and opened the hidden compartment that was inside of it.

The hidden compartment held new razor blades, ready for use, that she got with her art supplies and at drugstores. She grabbed a random razor blade, making sure it was sharp and clean. She pressed her finger into the edge of the razor, feeling it's sharp end biting into her skin. Satisfied that it hasn't dulled she rolls her sleeve up towards her shoulder and positions it on her upper arms.

She knows what she's going to do is wrong, but she doesn't care at the moment she just wants to numb the pain. She wipes away a few more stray tears before digging the razor into her skin and sliding it across her upper arm. The cut's not very big, it's only about two inches and a half long. It's also not very deep, but that doesn't stop the blood from coming.

It's strange.

Even after doing this multiple times before it still surprises her how slow the blood actually comes out. The first time she did this she expected the blood to come gushing out, but she was surprised to find beads of blood forming on the cut before slowly falling outwards and onto the towel covered ground.

She supposes she shouldn't have trusted the movies she had seen were the blood immediately started pouring out of the wound, movies dramatize so many thing in them. Why would blood be an exception?

Elsa watched the blood slowly track down the side of her arm and fall onto her blanket.

She watches each drop of blood with awe.

Drip.

She faintly hears a set of footsteps coming in through the house door.

Drip.

But her focus isn't on whoever came inside.

Drip.

Her focus is on the crimson bead currently traveling down her arm.

Drip.

It's so red.

Drip.

Just one cut can draw so much blood.

Drip.

So much.

Drip

More blood droplets stain her blankets before her eyes widened with realization. She cursed herself for being so thoughtless. How is she going to explain this to Pabbie? She quickly grabbed her supplies and ran off into her bathroom.

She doesn't even have to look in the mirror to know she's a mess. What with red irritated eyes, a slightly red nose from the dust, her hair a mess from the running she's done. Not to mention the cut on her upper arm that's slowly oozing out blood.

Elsa grabs a wad of toilet paper and bunches it up before putting it over the cut to stop some of the bleeding. Next she grabs a spare rag from the counter under the sink and pours some cold water over it. She moves the toilet paper out of the way to replace it with the wet rag and wipes away the excess blood and blood trails. Once that's done she sets the used rag into the dirty laundry basket before grabbing another rag and pouring some hydrogen peroxide onto the new rag. She uses the new rag to wipe the cut clean and disinfect it. She puts the rag in the same basket before grabbing the roll of gauze and wrapping it around her cut.

She looks at the sink counter and sees small blood stains, sighing to herself she grabs some toilet paper and wipes them off. She looks around the bathroom once, twice and a third time to be sure she hasn't missed anything or left any evidence of what she's done. So far so good.

She breathes a sigh of relief before looking in the mirror. What she sees is something different from what she would've seen a year ago. The person looking back at her has dead icy blue eyes, pretty eyes but dead nonetheless. She sighs again, this time with sadness.

She never used to be like this.

Sad.

Dead.

A cutter.

She never used to be any of those things, but so much can change within a year.

She shakes her head sadly, grabs her supplies and heads back inside her room. She packs her supplies safely in her jewelry box before stuffing it back under the bed. She knows she should change and clean the blankets or else the blood droplets would stain and be harder to take out, but she doesn't even bother trying. She's too worn out to care and right now a nice rest sounds heavenly to her even though it's almost four in the afternoon.

She flops down on her bed and gets under the bloodied blanket slowly. She stares at her ceiling for seconds, minutes, hours she doesn't know.

Soon her eyes start to feel like sandbags weighing down her eyelids, they start to flutter and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

* * *

Ana watched her older sister run out of the car and into the house worriedly. She was so stupid! She shouldn't have brought _them_ up! It was a sensitive topic with Elsa and there she is, tossing it into the conversation so casually without a thought. She regretted what she had said as soon as she said them.

_"You know Elsa, the police said they might not figure out who killed Mom and Dad. They said they might have to close the case or put it on hold, I think they said something about a cold case."_

Talk about a 'Put foot in mouth' move, but she thought Elsa had a right to know!

She makes a move to follow her, but a firm hand stops her before she could.

"Pabbie?" Anna said in confusion.

"Leave her. She wishes to be alone." Pabbie answered.

Pabbie had been Elsa and Anna's legal guardian for about a year now and while he might not know them as well as he would like to, he has enough understanding of them to know when they want their space.

Anna huffs a little in annoyance before looking at the car floor sadly. "I didn't mean to bring Mom and Dad up. I-I just thought she had a right to know."

"I understand Anna, but _you_ have to understand that while your sister doesn't ask for many things she would have asked for information about the case herself." Pabbie replied then patted her hand softly "Don't be too hard on yourself, you weren't being insensitive just a little bit careless. It's a mistake everybody makes."

Anna nods her head at his words before getting out of the vehicle and walking slowly towards the wide opened door. She stops at the doorway to look at her sister's windows and sees that Elsa had the curtains drawn. She feels even worse now.

She would have thrown a small snowball at the window to get Elsa's attention, but a cold gust of winter air and Pabbie's gentle nudging made her go inside.

Anna makes a quick stop at the closet to put her things away before trying to go up the stairs, but Pabbie catches her and tells her to stay downstairs to give Elsa some more space.

Twenty minutes later Anna was following the tracks of semi-melted ice on the ground and up the stairs.

_'Elsa must've left her boots on.'_ She decided before stepping on another chunk of ice. _'Oh! Cold! Cold! That is very cold!'_

When Anna got to the door she prepared herself for the tears she was about to see. She raises her slightly trembling fist and hesitantly knocks on the white painted door.

No answer.

It's okay. She expected that.

She knock again, a little more firmly.

Still no answer.

She knocks even more firmly on the door again, this time calling her name out for good measure. "Elsa."

Again no answer.

She knocks harder. "Elsa!"

No answer once again.

Okay now Anna's getting frustrated.

"Elsa! Open up!" She called out, basically pounding on the door.

She hears the bed creaking and a slight shuffling before soft footsteps are heard walking towards the door.

_'Oops.'_

She forgot to take into account that her sister could've been sleeping.

Just as the doorknob's lock clicks to signify it has been unlocked and starts to slowly turn to the side she calls out softly, "Never mind. I-I'll tell you later."

The slight hold on the doorknob releases and it clicks again to signify it has been locked once more. The soft footsteps walk away from the door and the bed is creaking again, meaning the Elsa has gotten back on it.

Anna would just have to find another time to apologize to her sister.

"Have a nice rest Elsa."

When Anna doesn't get an answer back she starts to leave, but after a couple steps she turns back around. "I love you."

No answer.

She's just about to start walking away again when she hears it. It was so softly spoken that she almost missed it.

And what she heard had her smiling so big and bright that her cheeks started hurting.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and whatever reviews you might leave. If you have any questions or want to point out any errors please tell me via PM or review.**_

_**Thanks again for reading and I hope you review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again. I'm really glad people like this story and this will be a Kristelsa story. There might be some Hans/Anna, but you never know what could happen.**_

_**WARNING: Characters used in this story might be OOC**_

_**Bulda - 25, Kristoff - 17, Olaf - 14. Any other characters used in this story will have their ages told in the following chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

Kristoff stood in front of the tall school building, staring at the glass doors and receiving stares of his own from the students passing him to get inside. Whether the stares were from being the new kid or from standing outside the door for last ten minutes he doesn't know, but he does know he's attracting unwanted attention. Taking a deep breath he makes a step to go forward when he hears a bark behind him.

He freezes mid-step, "Sven?"

A bark answers him. He turns around praying that his best friend slash dog didn't follow him to school.

He should've prayed harder because sitting in front of him is the German Shepard in question. "Sven!"

Sven barked happily in response.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked the burly teen.

Another round of barks answered him though they weren't as happy as the first, in fact they sounded a bit angry and accusing.

"What? Of course I'm happy to see you!" Kristoff replied, looking slightly offended. "But you should've stayed at home."

The German Shepard lowered his ears and let out a sad whine.

"Sven, you know I wasn't trying to get rid of you." The teenage boy replied with a sigh.

Kristoff could feel more stares penetrating the back of his head, maybe answering back to Sven wasn't a good idea.

He let out a frustrated groan, "Can you please go home?"

Another whine escaped the German Shepard.

"You know I would have let you come if they allowed it, but they have a strict policy against bringing pets to school in case someone was allergic to the pet someone brought."

An indignant bark came from Sven when he was classified as a pet.

"You're right. You're not a pet you're my best friend," Kristoff said with a fond smile. "but you really need to go home bud."

The German Shepard tried one last time to somehow convince Kristoff to let him stay, but a stern look from the burly team caused him stop his actions. Knowing he was defeated Sven ran up to Kristoff and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground and stated licking his face. "Whoa calm down buddy." Kristoff said as he let out a couple of chuckles, "I'm not going to be gone forever."

Sven eventually relented before running back to his and Kristoff's home, leaving the blonde on the ground. The teen picked himself up walked to the doors again, all ideas of procrastinating gone when the bell rang.

"Crap." He said aloud as he ran inside, not caring if the school had a rule about running in the halls, trying to find the main office to get his schedule.

He ran into a couple of kids along the way, but he didn't stop to help them. Instead he just gave them a halfhearted apology and kept on running. When he finally reached the office he was scolded for his running by a secretary named Bulda before she asked what he wanted.

"I need my class schedule." Kristoff replied slightly out of breath.

Bulda's face light up like a Christmas tree, "Oh are you the new student?"

"Yeah." Kristoff answered with a slight smile. "I'm Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Nice to met you Christopher." Bulda said with a smile not realizing her mistake.

"No not Christopher, it's Krist_off_." He said emphasizing the last part of his name while his smile grew a bit bigger.

"Oh sorry." She replied with slight embarrassment. "So Krist_off_ how come your parents didn't get your schedule earlier?"

The smile that was growing was wiped from his face and a scratchy memory resurfaced at the mention of his parents.

_"...hurry up! Someone...-ee us!" A male voice yelled out. The owner of the voice belonged to a tall man with blonde hair and green eyes holding two duffel bags. He was constantly looking over his shoulder in paranoia, as if someone would pop out of the shadows._

_"...know! ...-rry Kristoff...rememb-...mom and dad...alw-...love...-ou!" A feminine voice tearfully said before she stepped out of the shadows to reveal a short brunette with soft light brown eyes. The female then went over to the man and walked away with him, but she was repeatedly looking over her shoulder. "...-bye my -ttle Kristoff."_

_The whole scene blurred together making the two individuals disappear from sight, then the entire image itself vanished as if the whole event never occurred. Kristoff could only hear a distant female voice hauntingly call his name. He wanted to chase after the couple, but the voice stopped him._

_"Kristoff..."_

_"Kristoff..."_

"Kristoff?"

"Huh?" He asked snapping out of his trance.

"Are you alright? You looked dizzy and it looks like you've lost some color." Bulda said in concern. "Do you need to see a nurse?"

"See a nurse?" He echoed before shaking his head. "No it's alright."

"Are you sure?" Bulda questioned.

"Yeah don't worry." Kristoff replied confidently as he made his way towards the door, slightly wobbly. He corrected his stride before stepping out of the room normally and wobble free, he shot her a triumphant smirk to show he was alright.

Bulda didn't look convinced, he was still a bit pale looking.

"It's going to take a lot more then dizziness to take me down."

Fate, it seemed, was out to get him because after he said that exact sentence a mysterious person ran into him and knocked him down onto the ground.

"Oof!" They both cried out.

Kristoff was sprawled on his back with the mysterious person on top of him. He could tell that the person on top of him was female with how the body felt on top of his own. He rubbed the back of his head and hissed a little in pain when he felt a bump. He heard a slight moan and lifted his head, accidently drawing closer to the face of the female who crashed into him.

Icy blue eyes locked with light brown eyes.

Kristoff saw that the blue eyes he was currently looking into carried themselves with a guarded expression as if they were trying to hide something. What that 'something' was, he didn't really care to find out. Everybody had their own secrets for a reason.

He knew he was staring too long to be considered appropriate, but he couldn't help it and she wasn't looking away either! Her eyes reminded him of something and they were a curious shade of blue.

He doesn't know what she was seeing in his eyes, but he didn't mind the silent prying. He didn't have many secrets and the important ones he did have were kept so well under wraps that nobody ever gave a second thought that the lies he has told could've been false.

They seemed to stare into each other's eyes for what felt like hours searching each other's eyes, but really it was only a couple of seconds. The connections they were making was like what one you would see in films, but it was special in its own way. The connection was strong while keeping a gentle appearance, it was probing but not forceful, it was—

"Hello!" A voice greeted cheerfully.

—broken.

Kristoff and the girl looked away from each other and quickly got off the ground, when they regained their footing they looked towards the source of the voice.

It was a short boy probably about fourteen maybe fifteen years old, he had blue eyes that shone with happiness, brown shaggy hair and a wide smile showing his overbite. His nose was a little odd since it had a noticeable bump on it, but he could've gotten it when he was younger. He seemed to radiate a kind and innocent aura.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The boy, Olaf, greeted as he stared at them with a grin. Though Kristoff had a feeling Olaf was directing his greeting more toward him than the girl standing beside him.

"Hi." Kristoff replied, a little weirded out by his greeting.

_'He's a little strange, but he could be worse.'_ Kristoff thought to himself.

"Olaf where's Anna?" The girl asked, causing Kristoff to shift his attention towards her.

Now that he got a better look at her he can see that she was a couple of inches shorter than him, she had platinum blonde hair and looked to be around his age. He could also see a handful of faint freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

"Oh she's with some person named Hans—"

"What! Why?" She interrupted.

"Yeah. Though I might not know the guy, he seems like a pretty cool dude and—"

"She knows I don't approve of him, I don't see why she still insists on seeing him." The platinum blonde ranted, interrupting Olaf once again. "And he gives off this weird vibe that Anna can't see because she's obviously infatuated with the guy. Can you see it?"

"I can see it! And you're right Elsa, he's craaaazy!" Olaf nodded as he readily agreed, abandoning his earlier statement. "Let's go find Anna and Hans! ...Wait who is this Hans anyways?"

"Come one Olaf, let's go." The platinum blonde, Elsa, replied ignoring Olaf's question.

Kristoff watched Elsa grab Olaf's hand and march down the hallway determined to find her sister and get her away from 'Hans' person.

Something about the platinum blonde intrigued him. He doesn't know what about her got his attention but it did and as he watched her go he knew, he just knew, this wouldn't be there last meeting.

'See you around Elsa, Olaf.' Kristoff said to himself in his mind.

With that thought he left to go find his classes, no doubt he was going to be late trying to find them.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

"Why doesn't Anna ever listen to me?" I asked rhetorically. "When I say 'No' she thinks 'Yes', when I tell her something could be potentially dangerous she immediately says it would be fun to try it out."

"...Am I suppose to answer that." Olaf, my younger cousin, asked after a brief silence.

"No." I answered. "I'm just talking to myself."

"People say talking to yourself is a sign of loneliness." Olaf pointed out. "Are you lonely Elsa?"

"No." _Yes._

"Are you sure?"

"Completely sure. I'm not lonely Olaf." _Liar._ To say some truth I added, "With a sister like Anna you could never have a dull moment."

The silence that followed was a bit suffocating. Olaf can be incredibly naïve most times, but he has a piercing sense of perspective in a moments need. As the silence grew longer I began to get nervous.

_Does he suspect something? Does he know something? Does he—_

"Does Hans have some weird mole on his face or a big boil, is that why you don't like him?" He asked as we turned a corner.

_—Nevermind._

"No." Though picturing Hans with a boil on his face did drag out an unlady-like snort from me. "He's relatively handsome and quite polite. Though I suppose Anna would say he was absolutely gorgeous and a complete gentleman."

"...I think I get it now." Olaf stated happily. "I think I get why you don't like Hans with Anna."

"I'm glad somebody does—"

"You're jealous of Anna!" Olaf stated unabashedly. "She has someone wonderful trying to date her while all you have is that guy you rudely crashed into and left alone in the hallway."

_Wait. What guy?_

"What guy?" I asked, voicing my confusion.

"That guy you crashed into not long ago." Olaf replied. "You know big, tall and blonde."

I rack my head trying to fit a face to the person Olaf described, he says I crashed into him but the only person I crashed into was...was the guy coming out of the main office.

"Aagh!" I said in frustration as I slammed the heel of my hand on my forehead.

I didn't even apologize to him! I let go of Olaf's hands and went back to the direction I was coming from to try to find the blonde I knocked over, but before I can even get five steps Olaf grabbed my hand, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the guy I knocked over to apologize."

"What about Anna?" He asks innocently.

I bit my lip at his words. I could go find the blonde guy who is probably already at his class or I could go find Anna where I know she would be at. In the end I knew that answer, I always knew the answer especially when it comes to questions regarding if I choose Anna or something else.

"Anna comes first." I said before tugging Olaf around another corner and to Anna's locker, where she was currently gorging herself in sweets.

_'I'll apologize to him later.' _I promised myself as I got closer to my sister who was trying to discreetly stuff another chocolate in her mouth.

When she saw us she gave us a big chocolate stained smile and offered us some of her candy.

"No thank you." I politely declined.

Her smile fell a bit at my answer but it came back when Olaf stuffed a handful of candy, wrappers and all, in his mouth.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and whatever reviews you might leave. If you have any questions or want to point out any errors please tell me via PM or review.**_

_**Thanks again for reading and I hope you review.**_


End file.
